¿Un capricho más?
by Misila
Summary: Arcturus Black sabe que tiene una hija difícil. Pero nunca pensó que Lucretia pudiese llegar a tanto por un capricho.


El _Potterverso_ y los genialosos Black pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto Especial Aniversario del Foro_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Mi personaje, en esta ocasión, era Arcturus Black III.

* * *

_**¿Un capricho más?**_

o-o-o

Arcturus comprendió que Lucretia sería una hija difícil cuando la niña, con dos años, hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa porque su tío Regulus le había quitado su dragón de peluche.

Eso no hizo que la quisiera menos que a Orion, el callado y siempre afable Orion. Porque Lucretia, a pesar de ser capaz de poner la casa patas arriba y reventar los tímpanos de todo el que estuviera a menos de veinte kilómetros cuando alguien osaba contradecir sus deseos, nunca hizo nada que dejase en evidencia a su familia. Ni el menor amago de mirar a un _sangre sucia_ con algo más cálido que desprecio. Y, pese a que jamás ha logrado ver la utilidad a las veladas en las que se reúnen las personas más influyentes del mundo mágico, se comporta en ellas como la dama que es.

Él nunca le ha consentido todos sus caprichos; siempre ha tenido claro que, cuanto más le diera, más pediría. Ha tenido incontables discusiones con Melania por ello, porque ella es incapaz de negarle algo a su princesita.

Sin embargo, ahora Lucretia tiene sus veinte años bien cumplidos y Arcturus está seguro de que hizo bien siendo estricto. Su niña mimada ahora es una mujer hecha y derecha de ideas claras, que no se detiene ante nada con tal de lograr lo que quiere.

Arcturus no está del todo convencido de que esto último sea una ventaja.

El hombre casi sufrió un infarto hace dos semanas, cuando entró en la habitación de su hija y se la encontró vacía, sin más explicación que una nota apresurada:

_Ha ocurrido algo en Dresde. Ignatius está allí. Tengo que ir a Alemania. No sé cuándo volveré. No os preocupéis; estaré bien. Un beso, Lucretia_.

¡"Un beso, Lucretia"! Por las calzas de Merlín, Arcturus creyó que iba a perder el juicio cuando leyó la carta de su hija. Como probablemente le haya pasado a ella. Ninguna persona cuerda arriesgaría un pelo por Ignatius Prewett.

Melania le ha dicho que el muchacho es un buen chico, pero Arcturus no confía en él. Porque puede que sea apuesto y educado y trate a Lucretia con un respeto exquisito, pero a él no le convence. Lucretia siempre ha sido caprichosa, pero nunca ha cometido ninguna estupidez para lograr sus fines.

Hasta ahora.

—Padre—la voz de Orion saca a Arcturus de sus pensamientos. El hombre gira la cabeza y descubre a su hijo apostado en la puerta, mirándolo con ese sempiterno respeto que en Lucretia desaparece cuando su padre se interpone entre ella y sus deseos—. Lucretia ha mandado una lechuza. Dice que va a quedarse toda la noche en San Mungo con Prewett.

_San Mungo. Con Prewett. Mi Lucretia_. Algo en el interior de Arcturus patalea, negándose a dejar a su pequeña –de veinte años– con ese novio suyo. El hombre se pone en pie antes de darse cuenta, y sale del salón sin despedirse siquiera del pobre Orion, que sonríe con algo de burla y admiración hacia su hermana.

Tras coger su abrigo, Arcturus sale de casa y echa a andar por Londres, derechito hacia San Mungo. No puede evitar recordar cómo hace años, temiendo que la determinación de Lucretia le hiciera alejarse de la familia, juró a su hija que no la comprometería con nadie, que la dejaría elegir a su esposo –siempre y cuando fuese un _sangre limpia_–. Ahora duda que fuese buena idea.

Porque Ignatius Prewett viene de uno de los linajes mágicos más antiguos, pero no puede decirse que se comporte como tal. En lugar de dejar el camino libre a magos más poderosos y con mejores ideas que él, en cuanto terminó Hogwarts se unió a un grupo de resistencia a Gellert Grindelwald. Por lo que Arcturus sabe, el brujo busca que los magos dejen de esconderse y subyuguen a los muggles. Algo contra lo que él ve una estupidez luchar, pero que parece ser una causa mayor para el novio de Lucretia. Y a ella no le importa. ¡En absoluto! Sí que debe de estar encaprichada, piensa Arcturus. Nada que no tenga solución, se dice.

En cuanto llega a San Mungo, la nariz se le arruga. Huele a _sangre sucia_. Y he aquí otro aspecto en el que ha cambiado Lucretia. Ella no suele rodearse de ellos a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, y ahora parece darle igual. Por Ignatius.

Arcturus sube las escaleras hasta llegar al piso en el que sabe que está Ignatius. Le importa bien poco ahora la opinión de Lucretia: no va a permitirle pasar la noche con ese infame. A saber qué podría ocurrirle a su niña. Aunque el joven siga débil y su estado se agravara cuando lo trajeron desde Alemania. _A saber qué puede hacerle a mi pobre Lucretia_.

Abre la puerta sin preocuparse por el ruido; si Ignatius está haciendo cosas inconfesables con Lucretia, no va a darle tiempo para disimularlo.

Pero no encuentra nada raro. Ciertamente, Ignatius Prewett no parece estar en su mejor momento; viéndolo así, con los ojos claros entreabiertos y respirando con dificultad, a Arcturus le resulta difícil verlo como una amenaza para su hija. Sentada en la cama junto a él, Lucretia le acaricia el cabello rubio con cuidado. La joven lo mira cuando escucha la puerta y entorna los ojos.

—No hagas ruido—le riñe. Arcturus descubre las oscuras ojeras que hunden el azul de sus iris y de repente comprende, con una punzada de culpabilidad, que Ignatius no es un capricho más de Lucretia. Ella suspira; parece cansada—. Se ha despertado hace un rato—explica. Se muerde el labio—. Padre, voy a casarme con él—anuncia.

Así, sin avisar.

Arcturus traga saliva, pero eso no hace que Lucretia rectifique. Su hija tiene _ese_ brillo en la mirada, y el hombre sabe que nada podrá evitar que haga lo que ha dicho.

Tras unos segundos, sonríe con resignación. Sigue sin confiar en Ignatius, pero sabe que Lucretia estará bien con él.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: He escrito esta mañana sobre Ignatius Prewett, y cuál ha sido mi sorpresa cuando mi segundo personaje ha resultado ser su suegro. En fin... supongo que con el paso del tiempo Arcturus llegó a llevarse realmente bien con su yerno. Respecto a palabras, mil justas, y porque no me dejaban más, que si no...

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
